sonic y shadow: las niñeras del mal xD
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: sonic y shadow son novios y sho! les encargaré que cuiden de 2 niños parecidos a ellos, solo que son unos demonios! son unos niños de 3 años que ni pisca de inocentes tienen. shadow sufre dolor de cabeza y sonic disfruta como el pervertido que es xD
1. Chapter 1

Sonic y Shadow: las niñeras del mal xD

Era un día hermoso, llovían cubitos de hielo que mataban a los pajaritos indefensos y a ancianitos tontos que no llegaron a refugiarse, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que era un día de la *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii* y 2 erizos aburridos estaban en su casa hasta que "alguien" fue a molestar…

Shadow: -abre la puerta- hola?

Yo: HOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA!!! Shadito!!! Me harías un favor de los favores mas grandes que jamás me haz hecho?

Shadow: no!-le cierra la puerta en la cara-

Yo: -desde afuera- si no me dejas entrar le diré a todas las chicas que conozco que te violen!!!

Shadow: -abre la puerta- HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA!!! Mi amiga guchi!!! Como estas? ^^ Que necesitas?

Yo: así está mejor… bueno, leíste las noticias de ayer?

Shadow: sip

Yo: leíste que se incendió una guardería?

Shadow: sip, fue trágico, había un gas desconocido en el lugar y cuando la maestra prendió un fósforo para hacer el mate cocido el lugar explotó…

Yo: bueno, ya que estas enterado, coincidirás conmigo en que Blacky y Sonevil no pueden pisar otra guardería en su vida, me los cuidarían ustedes? Solo por un par de días, la escuela me tiene muy ocupada por que tengo exámenes, me harías ese favorcito?

Shadow: cuidar al pedorro y al llorón? Mmm… no se, justo Sonic y yo nos íbamos a ir de vacaciones y…

Sonic: por supuesto que nos encantaría ^^ ellos 2 son tan Kawaii!!!

Yo: graciasnosabenlofelizquemehacenadios!!! –se va disparada y luego regresa- gracias Sonic, por eso te quiero mas a ti!!! ^^ -le besa la mejilla y luego se va de nuevo-

Sonic: jejeje ^^U eso fue rápido, vengan adentro antes de que se enfermen chicos…

Black: por que mierda teníamos que venir aquí? ¬¬

Sonevil: por culpa de alguien que no se aguantó un gas ¬¬

Black: bueno, de todos modos ese lugar era muy fluffy y rosado merecía morir ¬¬

Sonic: oigan niños, yo iba a hacer la cena ahora, por que no van a la sala y juegan tranquilos? ^^

Los 2: bien… -se van a la sala-

Sonevil se puso a dibujar y Black observaba a Shadow.

Black: Shadow Shadow Shadow Shadow Shadow Shadow Shadow Shadow Shadow, shads shads shads shads shads shads, shadito shadito shadito shadito, shady shady shady shady shady wady…

Shadow: QUE MIERDA QUIERES?!!! ¬¬x

Black: hola! ^^ -se va corriendo-

Shadow: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… ¬¬X

Sonevil: jejeje ^^ siempre hace la misma broma a los que sabe que son tontos y caen en ella…

Shadow: mejor no hables por que eso no te ayuda ¬¬x

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Minutos después…

Sonic: bueno, vengan a comer ^^

Se sentaron todos a la mesa pero hubo 2 problemas:

Sonevil y Black: no alcanzo la mesa!!!

Shadow: problema suyo, enanos u.ú

Sonic: shads, no seas malo con nuestros invitados especiales ¬¬ déjenme ayudarles chicos ^^ -trajo un montón de libros y los puso sobre cada silla así los niños se sentarían mas alto- listo, mejor?

Los 2: si! gracias Sonic! ^w^

Sonic: awww… de nada, son unos amores x3

Shadow: -comiendo lentamente- ¬¬ see… claro…

Los 2: -comiendo como pirañas (WTF? o.O)-

Sonic: creo que si tenían hambre o.O

Sonevil: no malentiendas, es que siempre comemos mucho

Shadow: guchi los conciente demasiado ¬¬ con razón están así…

Black: see, lo raro es que "este" –señala a Sonevil- y la desgraciada de guchi comen comen y comen y no engordan ¬¬

Sonevil: celoso gordis? ¬w¬

Black: ¬¬x –comiendo lentamente-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de la cena fueron a lavarse los dientes, primero Sonic y Sonevil y luego Shadow, cuando le tocó a Blacky se pasó el cepillo una sola vez y nada mas…

Black: bueno ya está! Me voy… -Shadow lo sujeta de atrás y lo levanta- bájame!

Shadow: adonde?! No te lavaste ni un poquito bien! –lo pone frente a la pileta y le cepilla los dientes mucho mejor de lo que lo haría un odontólogo o.O- ahora escupe…

Black: -le escupe a Shadow- tu *piiiiiiiiiiiii*

Shadow: grrrrrrrrr… bueno! Ya estuvo! –agarro a Black y comenzó a nalguearlo-

Black: au! Para! Para! Te lo ordeno! Au! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

En ese momento viene Sonic…

Sonic: que sucede aquí?! Shadow! deja de golpear a Blacky! –se lo quita- ya se que te saca de quicio pero esa no es forma de tratarlo!

Shadow: dámelo! Le voy a dar lo que se merece!!!

Sonic: no! castígame a mi en su lugar!

Shadow: estas seguro?

Sonic: sip ^^

Shadow: bien, como quieras –Shadow le dio nalgadas a Sonic pero no lo hizo tan fuerte como con Black, puesto que no quería lastimarlo, cosa que Sonic ya sabia por eso se ofreció-

Sonic: oh si! sigue! Que me gusta! –Maldito pervertido lol- -///-

Shadow: ¬///¬ -se detiene- mejor ya no…

Black: –quedó altamente perturbado-

Shadow: como sea, me engañaste Sonic ¬¬ vamos a dormir, vamos Black… -lo iba a cargar cuando Black se fue gritando lo mas rápido que pudo al ver las manos de Shadow cerca de el- y a este que le pasó?

Sonic: te tiene miedo por que le pegaste ¬¬ yo en cambio disfruté un rato ^///^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shadow entró en la habitación en la que se quedarían los chicos y vio a Black escondido entre las sabanas junto a Sonevil, se acercó a el, e intentó reconfortarlo acariciando su cabeza…

Shadow: ya está Black, no te haré nada, lamento haberte asustado, pero es que a veces eres como una GRAN PATADA EN EL OR*piiiiiiiiiii*

Black: jajaja ^^

Shadow: eso te hizo gracia? Deberías escuchar el gran repertorio de palabras que tengo jejeje

Sonic: -parado atrás de Shadow con mirada asesina- con que gran repertorio de palabras eh?

Shadow: em… yo te explico Sonic…

Sonic: mas vale que no le enseñes esas palabras, boca sucia, tiene 3 años!!! No lo maleduques!!!

Shadow: jeje bien, no lo haré ^^U

Black: jeje n.n yawn… -cierra sus ojos lentamente hasta quedar dormido-

Sonic y Shadow: buenas noches… ^^ -salen despacio de esa habitación y se van a la suya a dormir por que ya suponían que mañana sería un día difícil-


	2. Chapter 2

SONIC Y SHADOW LE PERTENECEN A SEGA, BLACKY Y SONEVIL A MI XD

* * *

Y después de todo, supusieron bien… se levantaron a las 10 am (para mi eso es temprano xD), desayunaron y charlaron tranquilos mientras los diablos dormían…

Sonic: crees que deberíamos despertarlos?

Shadow: no, NO, ni pensarlo, si se despiertan estarán molestos eh hinchando las pelotas mejor que duerman hasta mediodía…

Sonic: bueno, si tu lo dices… y que haremos hoy?

Shadow: hm? Por que?

Sonic: pues quiero decir que no vamos a tenerlos encerrados en la casa toda la vida…

Shadow: mmm… por que no? a mi me parece buena idea encerrarlos bajo llave en el sótano…^^

Sonic: -.-U a ver… que es lo que tanto te molesta de ellos?

Shadow: mmm… déjame ver… son enanos, chillones, llorones, maleducados, presumidos, tarados, consentidos, psicópatas, apestosos, desarreglados… quieres que siga? ¬¬

Sonic: nop, ya capté tu idea

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de unas horas Sonic tuvo lista la comida y le dijo a Shadow que fuera a levantar a las bolas de pelos, así que el erizo negro de muy mala gana se fue…

Shadow: arriba! Ya es hora de comer…

Sonevil: yawn! Vamos comer! Que bueno! n.n –se levantó y se fue a la cocina-

Shadow: arriba Black! No seas vago! Levántate!!! –lo sacude despacio-

Black: aaa… 5 minutos mas mami…

Shadow: que mami ni que mierda! ¬¬ levántate perezoso!!!

Black: bien… -pone cara de zombie y se cambia de ropa, pero se pone los pantalones en la cabeza por el sueño que sentía- ya está… -_______-

Shadow: ay dios! Por que me castigas con este mocoso? ¬¬ -agarra a Black y lo viste correctamente mientras este dormía- listo, ahora a comer…-se va y Black lo sigue hasta la cocina aun dormido-

Sonic: y Blacky? O.o

Shadow: está… aquí?

Black: aquí estoy… -caminaba medio sonámbulo y chocaba con todo lo que se le cruzaba, incluido el tope que se dio en la cabezota con la punta mesa- au! –se cae al piso y se queda ahí-

Sonic: Blacky!

Shadow: el está bien?

Sonevil: nunca hay que dejarlo dormir mas de 10 horas, sino "eso" es lo que pasa u.u va a estar bien –le tira jugo en la cara a Black- despierta! Alguien te quiere robar la cerveza!!!

Black: NO TOQUES MI CERVEZA!!! TU HIJO DE *PIIIIIII*!!! O.o eh? que pasó?

Sonevil: estabas de zombie otra vez

Black: a ya veo, gracias por despertarme, pero, era necesario que me tiraras jugo en la cara? O.òU

Sonevil: nop, pero es que era de cereza, odio la cereza

Black: a… ta gueno entonces u.u me das mi cerveza?

Shadow: si claro, CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDO?!!! AHORA TIENES 3 AÑOS!!! NO PUEDES TOMAR ALCOHOL!!!

Black: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Shadow:

Sonic: que le pasa?!

Sonevil: emmm… para decirlo mas simple: sin cerveza Blacky pierde la cabeza!

Sonic: mmm… em… toma… -le da un baso de esos con tapa para que no derrame-

Black: ^^ -toma un sorbo- esto no es cerveza!!!

Sonic: es jugo de manzana…

Black: está muy riquiquiquiquichimo!!! –se lo toma todo- mas!

Sonic: em… si enseguida te lo doy –le sirve más-

Black: ^^ -tomando-

Todos: quien lo diría? Le encantó

Luego de un rato se sentaron a comer, y Sonevil no comía sus verduras.

Sonic: por que no las comes?

Sonevil: nunca han escuchado la frase "eres lo que comes"? pues yo no quiero ser una arveja, solo miren a Blacky, está redondito igual que estas arvejas…

Black: oye!!! En serio, que tienen todos con mi pequeño sobrepeso? Peso 3 kilos mas de lo que debería para mi edad y ya soy el niño mas gordo del mundo? ¬¬

Shadow: 3 kilos mas es poco decir… ¬¬

Black: grrr… ¬¬ -saca una pistola de juguete y le dispara un dardo a Shadow- feo…

Shadow: tienes la mismísima cara que yo hermanito, así que si yo soy feo tu igual ¬¬

Sonic: eso no es verdad, mi shady wady tiene la cara mas hermosa del universo n.n –lo abraza-

Shadow: ¬///¬

Black: shady wady? O.o JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Sonevil: y mi Blacky poo tiene el… -Black le tapa la boca-

Black: no digas eso!!! ò///ó

Sonevil: que? iba a decir que la tenias grande… o.O

Sonic:

Shadow: pues cuando le cambié el pañal vi una cosita extremadamente pequeñísima entre sus piernas ¬u¬

Black: ò///ó grrrr… pues soy un niño!!! Que quieres que la tenga del tamaño de una escoba?!!!

Shadow: o.O bueno, no exageres enano –le da una palmada en la cabeza- quizás cuando crezcas te parezcas a mua ^v^

Black: dios no lo permita… ¬¬

Shadow: ¬¬xxx

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de la comida Sonic decidió animar a todo mundo en la casa…

Sonic: bueno… es un día hermoso afuera, por que no vamos al parque de atracciones? ^^

Shadow: ¬¬ Sonic, acaba de parar de llover hace 2 horas y tú quieres ir a twinkle park?

Sonic: pos si…

Black: bien, pero si nos enfermamos te echaremos la culpa ¬¬

Sonic: muy bien, entonces todos nos abrigaremos bien, si? ^^

Al ratito Sonic los cambió a ambos y les puso ropa abrigada, y Shadow y el también. Luego salieron de la casa y fueron a twinkle park pero se detuvieron a mitad de camino por 2 pequeños…

Los 2: estoy cansado de caminar!!!

Sonic: muy bien! ^^ -Sonic levanta a Sonevil y lo lleva en sus brazos- mejor?

Sonevil: sip ^^

Shadow: emmm… te lo cambio o.o

Sonic: no Shads, tu lleva a Blacky, el es tu medio hermano u.ú

Shadow: pero… -mira a Black con cara de borrego en matadero- está bien ¬¬

Black: puedo ir sobre tus hombros?

Shadow: por que?

Black: quiero estar más alto n.n

Shadow: bien… -lo levanta y lo sienta sobre sus hombros- sujétate bien o te caerás

Black: sip n.n

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando llegaron a Twinkle Park buscaron en que juego se podrían subir considerando que tenían 2 plagas de 3 años con ellos. De repente Shadow se sintió más liviano.

Shadow: eh? donde esta Black? O.O

Sonevil: miren!

Black: AUXILIO! ME ATORÉ!!! –Colgaba de una rueda que giraba para hacer funcionar un aparato-

Shadow: ven aquí! –lo sujeta- como demonios llegaste ahí?

Black: mi campera se enganchó ahí T.T

Sonic: oh está bien, al menos no te lastimaste ^^

Shadow: de acuerdo, a que juego se quieren subir?

Sonevil: a la montaña rusa!

Black: el barco vikingo!

Sonic: son muy pequeños para esos juegos, que tal si suben al carrusel? ^^U

Los 2: bueno! n.n

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se dirigen rápido al carrusel que tenia varias figuras para subirse aparte de los clásicos caballos.

Sonevil: yo me subo al elefante!!! ^^ -se sube al gran y gordo elefante- jeje siento, que me senté encima de Eggman xD

Black: yo pido la motocicleta!!! –va corriendo hasta ella pero otro niño quería ganársela así que Black hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, lo pateo y se subió el a la motocicleta mientras el otro niño se iba sin prestarle atención- si! me gusta esta motocicleta!!! Brumm brumm!!! –fingía conducir-

Desde fuera del juego Sonic y Shadow estaban abrazados para que no les hiciera tanto frío mientras veían a sus hermanitos dar vueltas y vueltas.

Sonic: jejeje ^^

Shadow: de que te ríes?

Sonic: es solo que veo a Blacky en esa pequeña motocicleta y me recuerda a ti, y… me parecería muy chistoso verte conducir así alguna vez ^^

Shadow: a si? pues Sonevil me recuerda a ti, por que está cantando: "voy volando sobre Eggman" ¬w¬

Sonic: pues creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo xD jejeje

Shadow: pues sabes que voy a hacer yo?

Sonic: o.o?

Shadow: esto… -lo besa suavemente en los labios-

Los 2: iug! Asco! .

Shadow: grrr… algún día ustedes también se van a besar!!! Así que nada de "iug"! Ò///Óx

Sonic: jejeje no te alteres Shads, que estamos disfrutando el día ^^

Shadow: de acuerdo n///n

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Unas horas después regresaban a casa, Shadow le ganó a Sonevil un conejo de peluche como premio en un juego, así que el ericito estaba feliz.

Black: oye Shads! Quieres ver el premio que gané yo?!

Shadow: bien… que es?

Black: esto!!! –saca un arma de juguete y le dispara barias pelotas de goma a Shadow- es una bazuca de pelotitas!!! xD

Shadow: como demonios la ganó?! O.O

Sonic: te sorprendería pero tiene buena puntería con los rifles de juguete…

Shadow: no me sorprende en lo más mínimo -___-U después de todo lleva la misma sangre que yo…

Black: jajajajaja XD –le sigue lanzando pelotas en la cabeza a Shadow-

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

SONIC Y SHADOW LE PERTENECEN A SEGA, BLACKY Y SONEVIL A MI XD gracias por los reviews

* * *

Shadow se encontraba leyendo cuando vino una pequeña bola de pelos negra con franjas rojas…

Black: que estas haciendo Shadow?

Shadow: juego al póker con perros imaginarios, no tienes nadie mas a quien molestar? ¬¬

Black: quiero estar un rato contigo sin pelear ^^

Shadow: see, claro… ¬¬

Black: y mami? La haz visto?

Shadow: non aunque no se si sea correcto llamar a black doom mami…

Black: por que no?

Shadow: que no es hombre? ¬¬U

Black: nu se, yo creí que era mujer ya que no tiene… o.o

Shadow: pero que yo sepa tampoco tiene pechos ¬¬U

Black: entonces es una rareza de la naturaleza, pero si ella es una cosa que no se que es, por que nosotros somos erizos? O.o

Shadow: no tengo ni la menor idea

Black: y por que me parezco tanto a ti?

Shadow: por que eres mi hermanito…¬¬

Black: y por que yo tengo alas y tu no?

Shadow: por que eres un erizo demonio, yo soy del tipo normal… ¬¬

Black: y por que me odias? ó.ò

Shadow: que yo te odio?!

Black: si, recuerdo hace mucho cuando nos conocimos…

*FLASH BACK*

_El pequeño Shadow estaba jugando mientras recorría la colonia espacial ARK, en eso se detuvo en uno de los laboratorios donde estaban María y el Prof. Gerald Robotnick._

_Prof. R: ah… Shadow… ven aquí, hay alguien a quien queremos presentarte…_

_Shadow: a quien?_

_Detrás del profesor salen 2 pequeños erizos…_

_Prof. R: ellos son Black Shadow y Light Shadow, son experimentos como tu, pero yo diría que mas bien son tus hermanos menores…_

_Shadow: tengo hermanos? O.o_

_María: así es, no estas feliz? n_n_

_Prof. R: Light, tu ven conmigo, debo hacerte unas pruebas…_

_Light: oki doki ^^ -lo sigue y los 2 salen de la habitación-_

_María: bueno, por que no se conocen chicos mientras yo me iré a hacer mi tarea… ^^-ella sale del lugar también-_

_Black: hola hermano, me llamo Black n.n_

_Shadow: soy Shadow, y no me hables enano ¬¬_

_Black: por que? no quieres que juguemos juntos?_

_Shadow: no-o _

_Black: anda, juguemos a las escondidas n.n nunca jugué pero María me dijo que era divertido _

_Shadow: (María? Ya me remplazó por este?) No, no quiero, yo ya soy grande para jugar esas tonterías u.ú_

_Black: pero… ó.ò_

_Shadow: no me molestes, estoy muy ocupado como para jugar con bebés –se marcha-_

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Shadow: pero yo era un imbesil de pequeño, siempre te quise pero estaba celoso…

Black: tu, celoso de mi?

Shadow: no quería que María te prestara más atención que a mí…

Black: eres un tonto n_n

Shadow: eh? o.O a si? ya veremos ¬w¬ -lo abraza y le despeina la cabeza con la mano-

Black: jajajaja x3

Sonic: no puedo creerlo! Se llevan bien… n_n –se acerca y abraza a Shadow por detrás del sillón-

Shadow: debo admitir que a veces no eres tan molesto, Blacky n_n

Blacky: jaja me dijiste Blacky! xD

Sonic: muy bien! Estamos avanzando! n_n –aplaude-

Shadow: no te pases de listo ¬w¬ -tira de sus brazos y lo sienta sobre su regazo- si sigues así, esta noche te daré un castigo… -dijo con vos seductora-

Sonic solo se limito a reír un poco, mientras Black los veía y hacia gestos de que iba a vomitar, bueno, así son los niños…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mas tarde Sonic y Sonevil salieron de compras para la cena, mientras Shadow y Black limpiaban obligadamente…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Black: por que tengo que lavar tus calzones? –Dijo agarrándolos con una pinza-

Shadow: por que yo estoy ocupado con las arañas del sótano!!! –dijo muy alterado mientras sostenía una ametralladora- AAAAAAAA!!! ALEJATE DE MI BICHO ASQUEROSO!!!

Araña: rawr rawr!!! –era una araña de 1 metro y medio O_O- rawr!!! (Vine en son de paz)

Una de las patas de la araña se cruza y toca a Black…

Black: O____OU||| AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! FUERA FUERA BICHO FEO!!! –corre y se cuelga de la pierna de Shadow- MATALA!!!

Shadow: AAAAAAAA!!! QUE CREES QUE INTENTO!!!

Fuera de la casa se escuchaban gruñidos, gritos y disparos de la ametralladora... y olor a humo?

Shadow: MIS CALZONCILLOS!!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En el supermercado Sonic seleccionaba las cosas que iba a comprar mientras Sonevil estaba bastante divertido en el carrito de las compras. Después de salir Sonic se sintió extraño como si alguien lo observara. De repente una red cayo sobre los 2 y luego una bomba de gas adormecedor que hizo que se desmayaran.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Horas después en la casa Shadow ya se estaba preocupando por los 2 erizos que no volvían cuando recibió una llamada…

Shadow: -contesta- hola Rouge…

_Rouge: hola Shadow, tengo que decirte algo muy importante_

Shadow: que?

_Rouge: los GUN secuestraron a Sonic y a un erizo bebé_

Shadow: que? por que?!!!

_Rouge: solo para atraerte y atraparte, ve hasta Wallmart…_

Shadow: Wallmart?!

_Rouge: ahí es la base subterránea de GUN, te ayudaré a entrar sin que te vean_

Shadow: ok, iré enseguida –corta- Blacky escúchame…-se agacha y pone una mano sobre su pequeña cabeza- …debo ir a buscar a Sonic y Sonevil en un lugar muy peligroso…

Black: Wallmart?

Shadow: si, Wallmart… podrías quedarte aquí? Yo llamaré a Amy para que te cuide…

Black: pero…

Shadow: no me discutas ahora, por favor se bueno por una vez y quédate…

Black: bien, me quedaré…

Shadow: volveré pronto con los 2…

Shadow tomó unas cuantas cosas, las puso en su mochila y se fue.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

dejen reviews por favor y gracias xD


	4. Chapter 4

SONIC Y SHADOW Y CO. LE PERTENECEN A SEGA, BLACKY Y SONEVIL A MI XD gracias por los reviews

* * *

Al llegar a "Wallmart" Shadow se encontró con Rouge en un pequeño callejón donde tiraban la basura.

Rouge: que bueno que llegaste

Shadow: si, como me vas a hacer entrar?

Rouge: pues podría llevarte en uno de los contenedores de energía, -le da un pequeño aparato- eso es un localizador te dice todas las rutas de la base, y las localizaciones de las cámaras, cuando te deje en el deposito, lo demás irá por tu cuenta, mientras yo trataré de distraer a los guardias para que no se den cuenta de que estas…

Shadow: buen plan

Rouge: Sonic y el pequeño están en el lugar que te señalé en el localizador…

Shadow: gracias rouge…

Rouge: por nada, eres mi mejor amigo, no hay nada que no haría por ti…

-ACHU!!!

Rouge: tu mochila estornudó?

Shadow: no, pero creo saber quien vino de polizonte ¬¬X –metió su mano en la mochila y sacó a un ericito negro con franjas rojas y cara avergonzada-

Black: jeje hola Shadow… ^//^U

Shadow: como que hola? te dije que no vinieras!!! Que pasó con Amy?! ¬¬X

Black: pues… ¬¬U

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En casa de Sonic y Shadow…

Amy: -estaba atada de pies y manos a una silla y con una venda en los ojos- Blacky, ya me casé de jugar al prisionero!!! –de pronto siente algo peludo tocando su hombro- pero que? –su venda se cae y ve la misma araña gigante que "supuestamente" había matado Shadow- O___OU||| AAAAAAAAAA!!!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shadow: ¬¬X te daré un castigo cuando regresemos, pero ahora hay que salvar a Sonic y Sonevil…

Black: bien

Rouge: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!! ^^ quien es esta cosita tan linda? –sujeta a Black y lo abraza- ay es tan precioso!!! Se parece a ti Shadow, debo admitir que si fueras así de chiquito te estrujaría también!!! ^w^

Black: AAA!!! Auxilio!! No puedo respirar!!! –Rouge lo estrujaba contra su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar-

Shadow: creo que ese será suficiente castigo para ti ¬w¬

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El plan se realizó como Rouge dijo solo que añadieron al pequeño polisón. En el depósito Shadow y Black salieron de los contenedores y se dirigieron por la ruta planeada, pero al llegar cerca de las celdas tuvieron que detenerse puesto que estaba todo rodeado de soldados de GUN.

Shadow: ah… maldición…

Black: yo los distraeré n.n

Shadow: no espera, a donde crees que vas?

Black: déjame ir, no me atraparan, y quizá sea nuestra única oportunidad de sacarlos de ahí…

Shadow: -reflexionó un breve momento- bien, pero cuida que no te atrapen, se fuerte –le da una palmada en la cabeza-

Black: descuida –saca su bazooca de juguete- yo nací para molestar XD

Black se dirige volando hasta los soldados y les lanza pelotitas…

Black: oigan!!! Apuesto que no pueden atraparme perdedores!!! –les muestra el culo y después de burlarse se aleja volando- jajajaja tarados!!!

Los tontos soldados de GUN obviamente lo siguieron, dejándole cancha libre a Shadow, quien entró a la celda y vio a los 2 erizos en el lugar.

Sonic: Shadow! que bueno que viniste! –lo abraza-

Shadow: claro, no podría dejarlos aquí –lo besa suavemente-

Sonevil: donde está Black?

Shadow: lo veremos después, primero hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos descubran

Los 3 salieron de Wallmart, Shadow le dijo a Sonic que protegiera a Sonevil y se quedaran en ese lugar escondidos, mientras el regresaba por Black.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mientras tanto en la oficina principal de GUN el comandante veía a su nuevo prisionero.

Comandante: muy bien, que tenemos aquí?

Soldado1: un erizo señor –dijo mientras sostenía a Black-

Com: eso es muy obvio, soldado ¬¬x y bien pequeño, con quien viniste?

Black: … ¬¬

Com: si me lo dices te daré un dulce

Black: sabe por donde puede meterse sus cochinos dulces? ¬¬

Com: ¬¬X grrrrr… (Odio los erizos) boca sucia! Me recuerdas a Shadow! esa patetica excusa de erizo…

Black: pero no mas patético que usted u.ú

Com: ¬¬XX como dijiste? Mira, cuando ese erizo venga estará frito, merece morir es un asesino, una abominación…

Black: en 1ª si usted lo mata será un asesino también, y en 2ª yo soy el único que puede burlarse de mi hermano ¬¬

Com: tu hermano?!!! Eso explica por que tu cara me desagrada tanto, creo que a demás de atrapar a Shadow podría entrenarte para usarte en GUN

Black: ni aunque me dieran toda la cerveza del mundo trabajaría para usted viejo MAJA*PIIIIIIIIII* CHUPACHI*PIIIIIIIIIIIIII* ASQUEROSO PEDAZO DE ** ¬¬

Com: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… -se calma, tenia ganas de matarlo pero pensó bien en que Black podría ser un arma beneficiaria en el futuro- jejeje que lindo niño te voy a educar muy bien para que solo aprendas a seguir mis ordenes, hijo…

El comandante iba a darle una palmada pero en ese momento le dieron una patada en la mano.

Com: AAA!!! Pero que? Shadow!!!

Shadow: aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi hermanito viejo *piiiiiiiiiii*

Black: Shadow! pensé que me ibas a abandonar como lo hiciste el otro día en el parque ¬¬

Shadow: claro que no, y lo del parque fue accidental… .U

Com: grrrrrrr… a un lado erizo! Esa pulga será uno de mis mas fieles soldados!!!

Black: ni soñarlo ¬¬

Shadow estuvo peleando con el comandante y varios soldados Rouge fue a ayudarle también, pronto los acorralaron a los 2.

Rouge: y ahora que hacemos?

Shadow: -en ese momento se le prendió la lamparita- ya sé! OYE BLACKY!!! EL VIEJO QUIERE TOMARSE TU CERVEZA!!!

Com: que?!

Black: ES MI CERVEZA!!! HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! –voló hacia el comandante y comenzó a atacarlo por todas partes, por ultimo le dio un rodillazo en las "bolas" con su rodilla derecha donde tiene puesta su rodillera con picos .- ESO TE ENSEÑARÁ A NO TOMARTE MI CERVEZA!!!

Com: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! MIS BOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! –su grito se escuchó como hasta 10 mil millas de ahí-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En isla Ángel…

Knuckles: uh… pobre diablo, quien sea debió haberle dolido…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los soldados quedaron tan asustados que salieron huyendo, al comandante tuvieron que extirparle las… bueno… tuvieron que castrarlo ^^U, y Shadow salio muy tranquilo del lugar acompañado de Rouge con Black dormido en sus brazos.

Sonic: regresaron! Que bueno! ^^ -los abraza-

Sonevil: tuvieron problemas?

Shadow: no, yo creo que no… n_nU

Sonic: bueno, vamos a casa?

Todos: si!

Shadow venia caminando muy serio cuando Rouge se le acercó con Black aun dormido.

Rouge: Shadow… cuida de este niño, se que no lo parece pero es muy bueno, a mi me parece un pequeño angelito n_n –se lo entrega-

Shadow: si Rouge, es bueno pero jamás será un angelito –lo recibe y luego se aleja rápidamente junto a Sonic- (quizá si lo hubiera tratado de forma diferente cuando éramos pequeños, no habría sido el mismo Black que hoy conozco y aprecio)

Black: Shadow… -repetía en sueños-

Shadow: -comenzó a recordar algo de su pasado:

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Shadow trataba de estudiar muy tarde en la noche (ñoño xD) cuando de repente oyó un sonido distractor que provenía de la habitación de sus hermanitos, estaba muy encabronado ya que no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran así que fue a ver por que tanto escándalo. Cuando entró vio a Light dormido y junto a el una pequeña pelusita negra llorando desconsoladamente, se acercó a la cuna y lo cargó para que se callara, cosa que este hizo._

_Shadow: que te sucede apestoso? ¬¬_

_Black: tengo miedo… ó.ò_

_Shadow: pero de que? _

_Black: soñé que un monstruo me comía –dijo llorando-_

_Shadow: los monstruos no existen, es ilógico, u.ú ahora duérmete y déjame estudiar… _

_Black: pero, tengo miedo…_

_Shadow: -se sintió un poco mal por tratarlo tan fríamente aun siendo un bebé- esta bien… _

_Shadow se lo llevó hasta su habitación y después de acostarse se acurrucó junto a el. Black se calmó y pronto se durmió con una sonrisa en su cara._

_Shadow: dulces sueños… -el también se quedó dormido-_

_*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_

Después de vivir ese recuerdo una vez mas soltó una sonrisa- dulces sueños hermanito n˛n

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Días después, una molestia fue a la casa de los erizos.

Shadow: -abre la puerta- oh guchi…

Yo: hola Shads, vine a buscar a mis ericitos n_n me fue bien en mis exámenes, creo, así que ya estoy libre…

Shadow: a bueno… -se oyó un poco triste-

Yo: Black no voló nada verdad?

Sonic: no, fue un ángel ^^

Yo: eso me cuesta creerlo, pero ya tengo la manera de hacer que crezcan…-les rocía un líquido morado- listo ^^

Los 2 erizos comienzan a crecer y vuelven a su edad normal muy pronto.

Sonevil: jeje que bien se siente ser normal n.n

Black: SI YA PUEDO TOMAR CERVEZA!!! YAHOO!!! ^o^

Shadow: no te pases enano, recuerda que todavía eres mi hermanito pequeñito y apestoso ¬w¬

Black: cállate anciano ¬˛¬

Sonic: oigan miren lo que encontré en el sótano… Shadow, no sabia que tenías un maniquí de un esqueleto… -trae un esqueleto con vestido rojo-

Shadow: no lo tengo…

Black: ah… em… creí que me había olvidado de algo, bueno, creo que iremos al funeral de Amy… n_nU

Yo: jejeje ^^ -recuerda algo- OH SHIT!!!

Sonevil: que?!

Yo: LIGHT SIGUE ATADO EN EL SOTANO!!!

Todos: O.O naaaaa… no importa… jajajajajajajaja XD

FIN

* * *

dejen reviews por favor y gracias xD dios amy se murió, y el comandante quedó bueno em... ustedes saben nos leemos luego bye


End file.
